


Walk Me Home

by Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma



Series: Settle down, this beating heart. Hold me close right from the start... [3]
Category: Avengers, Fairy Tail, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gonna see the concert on the 24th!, I'm excited!, Natsu said that Einstein was basically an idiot, Peter is depressed, SHOUTOUT TO P!NK'S WALK ME HOME!!!!, Shots Fired in Pete's opinion, Sorry May Parker Lovers there's bashing her here, but yah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma/pseuds/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma
Summary: Peter misses a robbery by the new gang called Thunder Legion and Natsu goes to find him. after she disses the theory of Relitivity Peter understands that some things are better sung then said...





	Walk Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> IMMA SEE THE P!NK CONCERT ON THE 24TH IM SO EXCITED!!!!!!! This somg is for you, P!nk! You;re the queen, cuz Beyonce is nice but she's not my cup of tea. you get them 20 grammys, woman!

** ~~~~*\|/*~~~~  **

**Walk Me Home**

**(In the voice of Ed Sheeran)**

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~~**  

It was the week after Natsu and Peter began to stay in the Avengers Tower, and things were going great for the both of them. Out in the suits and masks and scales and wings, they were the salty, fiery, Spider-Man and Salamander duo- but NYC knew they were staying with the Avengers, and they had slowly begun to get comfortable with the other superheroes in the Tower. Sadly, that didn’t translate to what happened in their civilian lives.

Peter had gone missing for a few hours one evening and Natsu had to deal with a robbery alone. It wasn’t anything major, though one guy had a weird ability that centered around drawing runes in the ground and preventing people from entering or leaving the bank under certain conditions, there was another who took control of some toys from a store across the street, and a woman who took control of stone statues nearby. Natsu, being Natsu, burnt through the Runes and captured the robbers calling themselves the Thunder Legion, burned the possessed toys, and smashed the statues. After the police came to take control of the situation, Natsu flew all around New York trying to find her partner in crime(fighting).

And she found him in Queens, staring across the street at a cozy home. Natsu could hear the woman laughing inside and smell the wine in the air.

Then the woman started to say things.

Horrible things about her partner, how it was his fault someone named Ben died, how Peter should’ve been killed instead.

She heard the deep sigh of Peter's exhaustion drag out beside her.

“Natsu, did I tell you about _how_ May kicked me out?” the Dragon-Girl blinked and cooled her rage before she shook her head in the negative. And so Peter told her how he knew keeping the Spider-Man aspect of his life a secret would be safe for everyone, he told the story of how Benjamin Parker died in his arms, but how May found out in the worst way.

Natsu listened throughout, never wavering from his brown eyes with her intense metallic gold. Then when the tale ended, Peter asked her. “Is she right?”

And Natsu rolled her eyes.

“The idea of relativity is retarded and stupid.” She said instantly.

Peter gaped like a fish before he suddenly explodes at her. “How can you say that?!” he rages. “The theory of Relativity is the basis for almost all the modern era has today! If Einstein hadn’t shared his ideas we would practically be in the dark ages! What you just said was stupid and inconsiderate and-and-an…. And…?” Peter trailed off as he heard the loud tenor laugh of one Natsu Dragneel next to him.

“That-That-!” Natsu choked out through her laughter as she pointed at him. Wiping a tear from her eye, she let out a huff and looked at her boyfriend with dead serious eyes. “Peter. What you just asked me? And how you reacted to how I answered? That is my response to your question. That woman? If she cared for you, she would’ve taken into consideration that you were _just_ beginning to learn about your powers, _and_ that even if you were powerless to save Ben, the thing we must accept is that we can’t save everyone.”

~~~~

** There's something in the way you roll your eyes,  
Takes me back to a better time. **

~~~~

She lifted her tail and smacked Peter upside the head with it. “But those we can? _They_ are what makes the job worthwhile.”

With a roll of her eyes again, she stands and holds out a hand for Peter. Looking into her captivating eyes he takes it and stands. “Let’s go home, Pete.” Natsu said.  A soft, teary smile covers the teenager’s face as he puts on his mask, which was in his hands.

“Yeah.”

The Two Teenagers swing/fly off into the late night, Natsu’s internal  clock saying it was at least 9:30 PM. Half way to the Chrysler, Natsu begins to hum a song Peter recognizes. As the Dragon-Girl casts a meaningful glance over to her boyfriend Peter understands and smiles at her. Then he sings. Natsu nods and swoops lower to Peter's altitude as he goes down to the buildings below, humming after him.

**When I saw everything is good,  
But now you're the only thing that's good.**

**Trying to stand up on my own two feet,  
The conversation ain't coming easily…**

Natsu smiles softly at Peter before spinning around him while he swings upwards, catching him by the hands and tossing him higher. As she wreathes her wings in cinders and created a spiral of small sparks in the sky as she sings after him.

**And darling I know it's getting late,  
So what do you say we leave this place?**

Then, taking Peter by the hands and throwing him towards the ground and diving after him, she catches him by the back of his suit and they detour and fly over to Times Square, seeing the vibrant lights below them and a sparkling trail of embers behind them. New Yorkers pause in their nightly commutes and look up at the two young heroes making an appearance.

The two never took notice, however. So wrapped up in each other and dancing on Webbing and Embers as they sang.

**Walk me home in the dead of night~!**  
**I can't be alone with all that's on my mind! (mhm!)**  
**So say you'll stay with me tonight~!**  
**Cause there is so much wrong going on outside!**

Natsu somersaulted through the air and Peter swung around, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her against his chest with a laugh. To the civilians’, it was just Spider-Man and Salamander putting on a show.

But to the two Teenagers, they were reveling in each other.

Peter swings up to the top of a building and looks up at Natsu as she hovers, gazing into her gold orbs as she gazes into his.

**There's something in the way I wanna cry,  
That makes me think we'll make it out alive.**

Natsu flies closer and sprinkles gentle sparks over Peter's head, a rain of light and warmth, then flutters before him before alighting.

**So come on and show me how we're good,  
I think that we could do some good~ (mhm)**

In a flash of fire, the two had flown/swung off towards the Tower, diving and throwing each other along the way and leaving the cheering crowd behind them.

**Walk me home in the dead of night~!**  
**I can't be alone with all that's on my mind~ (mhm)**  
**So say you'll stay with me tonight~!**  
**'Cause there is so much wrong going on outside!**

They flew and swung around the tower in a trail of fire and burning webbing, catching the attention of Tony, Sam, Steve, Bucky, Wanda, and Scott. The Avengers were about to rush out thinking they were under attack before FRIDAY reassured them it was the two teenagers. Now in a more calm fashion, the six Avengers went to the roof where the two were making a breathtaking spectacle.

**Ooh~!**

**Ooh~!**

Natsu was wreathed in a dragon of red and gold flames that was curled up as if sleeping in Peter's webbing, which was spanning the other buildings around Avengers Tower so that anyone under the buildings could see the dragon in some shape. The two teenagers were dancing and twirling on the surface of the flames in their representative fire-creatures.

**Ooh~!**

**Ooh~!**

Then the dragon seemed to wake as a giant spider crawled towards it. The flame-spider spun a flame-web around the flame-dragon that was more of a blanket than a cocoon and seemed to tuck the dragon in before the dragon reached out a flame claw and gently tugged the spider over to it, curling a tail around the giant flame-arachnid and draping a wing over it.

Looking back at the two teenagers, the six Avengers watched with small smiles as Peter pulled Natsu close just as the flame-spider stroked the flame-dragon’s fiery cheek reverently with one long leg and settled down as the boy sang lowly to her.

**Walk me home in the dead of night…**  
**I can't be alone with all that's on my mind.**  
**So say you'll stay with me tonight,**  
**'Cause there is so much wrong going on-.**

Then the two started to dance again, the Dragon giving the spider a nuzzle that Natsu imitated into Peter's chest and curled her tail around the boy’s back.

 **Walk me home in the dead of night~!**  
**I can't be alone with all that's on my mind~! (mhm!)**  
**So say you'll stay with me tonight~!**  
**'Cause there is so much wrong,**  
**There is so much wrong~,**  
**There is so much wrong going on outside~...**

As their song faded, the Spider and Dragon gently dimmed and vanished as did the webbing of fire the two had made. As they spun to a slowing stop.

The five adults and one teenager quietly went back to what they were doing just as Peter kissed Natsu. “Thanks, Salamander.”

The Dragon-Girl simply smiled and nuzzled into his neck with a sigh. “You’re welcome, Spider-Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah. Pete needs all the hugz


End file.
